


The damn logic that is missing in naruto (kishimoto i hate you)

by Guia



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guia/pseuds/Guia
Summary: I've read several works that made me see naruto with other eyes, and here I am trying to bring to life some things I haven't seen mensionated anywhere.Six geniuses of the meet to research about bijus, summons, a way of jinchuriki and the bijus be free, etc.everything has been translated from Google translator from Portuguese to English, I will not review the story or anything*
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyyy  
> It is likely to have writing errors, anything please just send in the comments 
> 
> The personalities of the characters were inspired by several other works, I'll leave here the name for those who are interested, I highly recommend, are simply wonderful ^^
> 
> Between Fables and Truth, by Nanimok  
> The Grass Really Is Greener on the Other Side, by BlackPepper3964  
> Pulling My Weight, by itsthechocopuff  
> backslide, by blackkat  
> reverse, by blackkat

Oh. You know, you look so beautiful when you're focused like that. Sakumo has just entered a room where Orochimaru with a frowning face was reading a book behind a table full of stacks of papers.

Without taking his eyes off the book, orochimaru responded with a hum, ignoring Sakumo walking to his desk and sitting on the edge, next to his chair.

Now, what is so interesting to predict your attention? asked Sakumo amused by the situation.

With a sigh, orochimaru closed the book, I rest my head in my hands and said, ugr I don't believe I really agreed with this, the story is as fascinating as it is dangerous, but I still prefer the present.

Laughing, Sakumo went behind the chair and put his hands on his companion's shoulders, and with the beginning of a massage, orochimaro raising his head up and meeting the look of his wolf, who also looked at him, kissed him, a kiss that along with the massage helped him to relax.

\------------------

In a place known only to those present in the room, at a round table surrounded by chairs, one of the legendary Sannis, genius, last member of the snake clan, Orochimaru, was gathered. Two mini geniuses, record breakers in the village, one who develops his own elemental domain and another daughter of civilians who compares himself to the best talents, Nara Shikamaru and Sakura Haruno. The Konoha Jinchūriki, Naruto Uzumaki and the Resurrected through Edo Tensei, Madara and Tobirama, geniuses who created their own jutsus and fought in wartime. In this strange arrangement, Tsunade the current hokage was evaluating with a grimace the people (each sitting or standing or supported in their own way) who would work on this "project", and diverting attention to those who came just out of curiosity, because hey, who would want to stay in a room full of people as stubborn as a rock?

More, against all expectations, Sasuke was lying with all the Uchiha grace and drama on the sofa, Sakumo Hatake was leaning against the wall with a mattress on a nest of pillows and a sleeping blanket and in the other corner Yuki was dozing.

Sighing, she said to herself in thought, okay, and slightly raising her voice, tsunade said: As by consensus of Bijus and jinchūrikis, the purpose of this meeting is to find a way to free everyone, decipher the tales of the past, research the history of our world and etc. That is all.

And when everyone expressed something like agreement, with a whirl of leaves it was no longer there.

\-------------

Hey kids, called orochimaru, sakura and shikamaru looked at him with a grimace while naruto just looked at him with doubt

Hmm? Said sakura

Pay attention that I will only explain it once and with everyone's attention it started: first: the hand signals before jutsu, do you know what that is? Not waiting for an answer, he continued - basically the network where the chakra runs in our body is huge and complex, to shape this energy and transform it into whatever you want, it is necessary not only the command of the brain that would be the "will", one more path, and the hand signals are the instructions you give the chakra to follow through your body. The network is more complex than the nervous system.

And looking at the expressions of the two young men, sakura and nara had their eyes wide open, while naruto just nodded

Tobirama with a raised eyebrow said, but isn't that common knowledge?

Don't teach this in the village, said Naruto

It's not in the library either, said Sakura

I've never actually heard of it until now, said shikamaru

Madara rolled her eyes

Sasuke was paying attention, indifferent

Tobirama then continued: Do you plan to start with the stamps then? At that time each village used its own stamp then d-

Actually - interrupted naruto, kurama told me about my Uzumaki clan, including seals, not underestimating anyone, but it should be easy and fast with all of us here

The kid is right, said Madara, and with a shrug he continued, if we couldn’t undo the seal, just destroy it. Seeing Tobirama's gaze, with a cough he said, I think it would be better to start with the history of the past and share with you a secret, the will.

Tobirama sighed, in a teahouse I met an elderly civilian, who told me a story about someone who met the folklore fox and talked to her, and when the fox revealed several secrets, he ran back to his village and told everyone about he had heard, but instead of being rewarded for his courage, he was branded crazy and died shortly after finishing his will, the book that told about that day.

Madara had fun in her eyes as everyone at the table looked at him curiously, hoping it would continue.

And seeing where this would end, Tobirama said, Okay, right, but before I do, I prefer to keep things objective, so organizing: 1. Knowledge about Bijus, right? Followed by stamps

Hmm, said orochimaru, and calling everyone's attention, he continued, before the Bijus, there were animals that manipulated the force of nature, so .. Wouldn't it be better to start with them?

Naruto with frowning eyebrows said: but weren't the Bijus who gave the animals chakra so that they could control nature's chakra?

Madara replied: before humans knew the chakra, there were forces feared by people, and they walked freely around the world while humans concentrated on scattered villages.

Sakura I keep thinking, so before the sage of the six paths spread his knowledge, were there beings that were able to use an "energy"? Oh and were these beings animals?

Naruto nods his head slightly to the side, animals are naturally more connected to nature than humans, so it makes sense, more according to what kurama told me, it is very difficult to pass the "skills" of a biju to a species, hmm but it has some chance of success if the construction of the species is similar to the biju.

Orochimaru, who was looking at a corner, turned his attention to the table and said: then first the animals that came before the chakra we know, according to the bijus and third the animals that learned something from them?

Shikamaru gave a tired sigh, what is the basis for this data? All we have are books? And following the logic, animals with chakra nowadays are called upon by contracts, to the point that some have a territory larger than a village and with a king of the species that is as or stronger than many ninjas. Don't tell me that you plan to go and talk to ... Those bombs that can swallow you up for no reason? He ended in a laugh of play and sarcasm

Oh it's a good idea, commented orochi

Hey, not everyone wants to devour you, said Naruto

Sakura continued, is there a time animal ... Pre - chakra?

Tobirama - I heard a legend, about four animals that kept their balance, and among them there was one that said to be immortal

Thoughtful Madara seemed to remember and continued: oh are they the four celestial animals? The guardians of the cardinal points? If I'm not mistaken, the Blue Dragon would be the East, the Red Bird from the South, the White Tiger from the West and the Black Turtle from the North

Orochimaru - it is likely that they actually exist, the turtle -

On what basis? Asked shikamaru

Have you ever seen a dragon around? I bet not, however there are still justus in the form of a dragon, drawings in books and etc. replied orochimaru with a grimace and shrugging at the end

I asked the kurama and he said that he doesn't know anything before the sage "raised" him, but he confirms that there were non-tedious animals

I can get in touch with Manda, the king of snakes. Turtles and snakes have a "close" relationship, there are legends where a turtle and a snake came together to defeat a common enemy.

Said Orochimaru lost in thought

Madara said with a Uchiha smile, looks like fun, a little action never hurts

Tobirama rolled his eyes

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow

Uchihas .. Sakura said with a sigh

Ugr this is going to be problematic said shika

In fact, carefully said Naruto, now it's 3:00 pm

We need windows, added Sakura, frowning.

I'm going to sleep finally said shikamaru

Everyone seemed to agree, Tobirama and Madara each went to their room

Orochimaru got up and went to wake up sakumo, they went to their own room and curled up in bed, with sakumo hugging orochi

Sasuke who was listening to everything until now got up at the same time as Naruto and the two went to the room

Shikamaru went to the room leaving the door open, sakura went to wake up yuki, and in the room she threw herself on the bed, leaving the door for the yuki to close, which when she walked in she found two teenagers sleeping comfortably, and as if the nap of before it was not enough, he wandered and went to sleep with them too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...... I forgot the chojuro He :P just imagine that he stays behind in case someone shows up there  
> Sorryyyyy

So ... If I understand you correctly, do you want to know the history of animals, chakra, ninjas etc etc?

Yes? Madara replied

\- - - - - - - - - some days before - - - - - - - - - - -

As a unique opportunity, meeting one of the oldest and wisest creatures in the world was interesting to say the least. Without thinking twice they left the secret place and, with orochimaru leading they reached a plain, where there were circles of land surrounded by grasses, while it seemed desolate, it was noticed that nature was slowly reconstituting the place.

Sakumo and orochimaru were walking side by side, and the sannin who exchanged hissing sounds with the snake, responding in the same language (?), Stopped suddenly. Orochimaru turned to them and said:  
I will go alone to the nest of the snake clan, you wait here. And in that he turned and left

None of them were surprised, after all there was no point in being a trap or something, and even the kage companion from the village of sound seemed concerned, so when the group of sakura and sakumo were going to start setting up the camp, Madara looked strange to them and said:

Tents?

Sakura replied with a doubtful face, yes?

He looked at Tobirama then and made a gesture with his hand as if he was scaring something

Tobirama just looked at Madara with a look that said her shit looked around and asked: do any of you have the earth element as your main? And a paper, brush and ink

Sakura raised her hand and said: I have my secondary, and I have paper, paint and a brush

Shikamaru added: I have my main, more sakura controls hers better than I control mine, and ended with a shrug.

Tobirama nodded and asked sakura for the drawing material

Sakumo watched the things unfold and said in his sincere and friendly voice: I'm sorry I didn't follow the flow of things, and the camp?

Oh I forgot the days I had to sleep on the floor, said Madara with a sigh

Is there another way? Asked shikamaru

Yuki to everyone's surprise came into the conversation and said: have you never seen a construction technician? (his eyes were slightly wide)

No? You know? Said Sakura looking shrewdly, with a cat's eye catching a mouse.

While speaking, Tobirama had already finished the seal and was putting chakara on it.

That's not it, said yuki, raising a hand (in stop sign) and continued - seriously, you never went to suna? Never wondered how there are sand houses? Or in the snowy mountains, where it is full of igloos? You know, these are not the best building materials I've ever seen.

Shikamaru was pensive with frowns

Sakumo replied: in the sand only the outer layer is sand, isn't it? And the igloos a civilian can build

Yuki sighed

Sakura said: do they mix chakra to build up to withstand snow and sand storms?

Madara was now carrying the seal

Tobirama can't take it anymore, he said: each matter is made of chemical elements, the main chakras in their elemental form carry these chemical elements, the chakra itself, pure, is an energy, not an element, so if you put the elemental chakras correspondents on a stamp with the objective of designing a material, it is possible to build anything.

Madara with a snort and an uchiha smile - if that were basic knowledge it would make life easier for generations, a pity that was probably lost in the war or the knowledge was not passed on, ended with a sigh

Sakura, very surprised, said: no no no this chakra theory is not learned in the academy nor found in the library, this knowledge would be classified as a state secret, this is more a double-edged sword than anything else.

Shikamaru - in the sand and snow they must use a ready-made seal or whatever, independently they must do like all ninjas

Hey! Yuki spoke in the background

In my defense, uchiha started - it's just that researching the theory of every ninja thing is -

Tobirama interrupted him - could you sakura? Said pointing to the stamp

I ... What do I do? I ask Sakura with a hand sewing behind her neck and an apologetic smile

Just focus on the element and guide it with your will to the seal, it can try to resist more it shouldn't be anything strong. - Tobirama

Sakura closed her eyes and started carrying the parchment

Sakumo felt like he was back at the gym, where he learned something new every day

And with sakura finished in less than 5 minutes, Tobirama took the parchment, placed it in an area farther away from them and made the sign with his hands to unlock the parchment, which with some smoke coming out made a rustic two-story square house appear, most looked welcoming

Yuki wanted to clap, after all, even though his clan manipulates ice, it's very cold inside an igloo

Without delay everyone got their things and went inside the house, which had seven beds waiting for them

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A huge gray snake, curled in itself, on top of a third floor, the highest, with a wall of ores, crystals and bones in an exotic pattern said:

So, now fangs are knocking on my door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks :D

**Author's Note:**

> Under construction 🚧  
> That's probably the first fanfic I write seriously, so sorry for any mistake in writing or in the narrative  
> I hope to explore an untapped side of naruto's universe, so feel free to comment on ideas, suggestions, criticism  
> In the future I intend to continue with the story  
> Thanks for reading :3


End file.
